Chasm
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: I dont even know anymore...Casey does stupid stuff, Sammy is getting hormonal, and I hate Shailene Woodley.
1. NO MORE JOHNNY JUMP UP FOR CASEY

"BUT I'LL NEVER, NO NEVER, NO NEVER AGAIN, IF I LIVE TO BE A HUNDRED OR A HUNDRED AND TEN, I FELL TO THE GROUND AND I COULD NOT GET UP AFTER DRINKING A QUART OF THE JOHNNY JUMP UP."

This is why I don't answer my phone anymore.

"NOW SING IT WITH ME, SAMMY. I'LL NEVER-"

"Acosta, are you drunk?"

He whispers, "You're mad at me. You hate me now." He sounds like a lost little boy and that breaks my heart. But I can't be weak. I can't let it show.

"I don't hate you, Casey."

"You do. Whhhhy. Come back, Sammy. Come back to me."

I run my fingers through my hair. "It's not permanent. It's just until you finish the movie."

"But why won't you stay with me, here?"

I stayed silent.

"Sammy?"

Nothing.

"Do you want to break up with me? Do you?"

"I just need some space right now, Case. I'm sorry I left like that, okay? I just-"

He interrupted. "I'll kill myself."

It took me a minute to process what he said. And when I did, I trembled and dropped the phone. _Shit. _I picked it up and asked, "Ca-sey? Are you- there?"

"Yeah…" His voice was quiet and serious.

"Were you serious? Casey, don't fuck with me like that, were you serious?"

He doesn't answer.

"Goddammit. Don't do anything stupid."

I hung up and did exactly what he expected me to do.

I got on a flight to Hollywood.

**BREAK UP ALREADY, WAKE UP NOW, WALK AWAY TAKE IT ALL BACK NOW, DON'T BE QUICK TO LICK THE SCAB OFF, YOURE SPITTING IN IT HIS FACE WITH THE REST OF THEM, THE CHASM ISNT FIXED YET**

I let myself into his hotel room, walked to his room, and found him on his bed staring at the wall.

I slapped him.

He looked at me and gave me this huge boyish grin and I couldn't help but crumble into his arms and start to cry. "I was so close to bringing a gun and killing you for even thinking of killing yourself."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to say that. I just- I wasn't thinking."

I shoved his chest. "Like hell you didn't! You knew I'd come running here if I thought you were in trouble."

He looked away and I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. His eyes looked…empty. As if the light in his eyes flickered out. "Hey…Casey? Are you okay?"

"I dunno. I don't think so. Sammy, you left me."

"Case, it isn't permanent."

"It feels permanent. Why'd you leave? Was it because of that tabloid? Sammy, I swear, it's full of bullshit. I'm not fucking my co-star, it's just some stupid thing with the fans of the book that the movie is about, she means _nothing _to me."

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "It's not about that. I trust you. It's this stupid place."

"Oh. Shit. Sammy, I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot."

Hollywood is just so bloody fake. But of course, that's not all. Three years ago, my mom got a movie deal. She was supposed to play Effie Trinket for The Hunger Games. But what does the inconsiderate ditz do?

She lets her new Hollywood friends convincer her to try drugs. That's how she started coping with the stress of being in what was expected to be a big hit. She began acting like even more of a diva.

Like sleeping around.

Getting shit-faced drunk every night.

Starting bar fights.

I think the final straw for the producers was when she accused Woody Harrelson of rape.

She swore to me that she wasn't lying, that this wasn't another stupid publicity stunt.

Of course, I eventually figured out she was lying and cleared Woody's name.

Needless to say, she was fired from the movie and was ruined. No one in the movie industry would come near her.

A month later, she OD'd and died on the first 'O' of the Hollywood sign.

So I guess you could say I hated this place with a burning passion. I didn't want to lose Casey to the glam. I didn't want to lose myself and who I was. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Casey ended up like my mother.

After one particularly bad fight with Casey, I packed my bags and left after he fell asleep.

"_Sammy! Did you seriously just flip off the paparazzi? I cannot believe you!"_

_Enraged, I shouted, "What did you expect me to do? They wouldn't get out of my face! They pissed me off so I acted on a whim! 'Sammy, what can you tell us about the budding relationship between your boyfriend and Shailene Woodley?' 'Is there any truth to the rumors about you and Casey Acosta splitting up?' 'Does it bother you how the fans are already hoping that Casey and his co-star will hook up, despite him dating you?' Casey, I can't handle this!"_

"_Then why'd you come in the first place?"_

_I glared at him. "What do you mean why did I come? Because you asked-no, begged- me to come with you! Maybe it was a mistake."_

"_Maybe it was," he told me coldly._

_I punched him in the stomach, catching myself before I winced at how hard his goddamn abs were. Curse his sexiness. _

_He glared at me one last time before he walked into our room and slammed the door shut._

_I stomped over to the closet, pulled out my suitcase, and began to pack._

_Five hours later, I was sleeping on the couch at my Grams and Hudson's place when I got a call from Casey._

"_Sammy? Sammy, where are you? Are you okay?" He sounded panicked, but after that fight I just didn't quite care. Don't get me wrong, I loved that man with everything in my heart. But after a month in Hollywood, the stress really got to him. His agent suggested he take something to take the edge off, but I interceded and made it clear to Casey that I'd never forgive him if he were to do something like take drugs._

"_I needed to leave."_

"_What? …Why?"_

"_You said asking me to come with you was a mistake."_

_He was silent. "You know I don't mean that. I was just stressed out. I'm sorry."_

"_I know you are. But I'm not coming back."_

"…_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_No! Never. I just needed to get away."_

"_I see."_

"_It doesn't have to do with you, Case, I promise."_

"_Uhhuh. I have to go. Goodbye."_

"_Bye," I whispered. _

_That was the last time we talked for a month until he called me up drunk._

I hit Casey again.

"Ow! Damn, you're abusive."

"With good fucking reason," I snarled. "How could you tell me you're gonna kill yourself? Were you serious?"

"Yes."

His answer was unexpected.

I mean, I didn't think he was actually considering it.

"Why?"

My throat was dry and the question came out hoarse.

"I couldn't handle it. I mean, I love this. The movie. It's amazing, I love the entire thing. And I'm the male lead. But this is my first major role. I don't want to mess anything up. You know how this movie is being made from that book. What if those die-hard fans of the book hate me because I'm not the ideal choice for the character? What if I'm not good enough? This is all I've ever wanted to do. I don't know if I can do anything else. And… you left me. I was all alone. I had to deal with all this stress by myself. It was tolerable before because when I came back from the set, you were there to make me laugh and smile and be happy. I thought you weren't coming back. And I don't know what to do without you, Sammy. I love you."

He yawned. "Are you gonna go back to Santa Martina?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You need me."

"Is that all?"

"No. I also need you."

He closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. "Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you flush that prescription bottle that's over on the sink?"

"Why?"

"I don't need it anymore."

A rock settled itself in my stomach.

It finally sunk in.

He was going to kill himself.

He was really going to go through with it.

I tucked him into bed and promised I would join him soon.

I went to the bathroom and emptied the bottle of pills into the toilet. I didn't even want to know what it was. I just wanted it out of my sight.

I hopped into bed next to Casey and curled up next to him, reveling in the familiar warmth and comfort. I laid my head onto his chest and he wrapped both arms around my waist as if he was afraid I'd leave again.

"Sammy," he whispered. "the entire movie isn't actually going to be filmed in Hollywood, just so you know."

I looked up at him. "What."

"The rest of the movie is supposed to be filmed in Chicago, since that's where the book takes place. The directors just needed to film some of the indoor scenes in a set down at the studio. The Ferris Wheel scene is gonna be the last scene to be filmed here and then we're off to Chicago."

"… So I basically left and caused us both grief because you neglected to tell me that we weren't going to be staying here the whole time. Casey Acosta, I am going to murder you."

He smirked. "You'd get caught."

"Oh trust me, hun. I've watched enough Dexter episodes to know how to not get caught." I smiled evilly.

"Nice to know my girlfriend is a homicidal genius."

I leaned down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He growled, "You can do better than that."

"I could, but then I would have to kill you."

"Sex or Psych?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Would you rather have sex or watch Psych?"

My eyes widened. "Shit! I missed last night's episode. Aghhh NOOO!"

"The one where Shawn and Gus really _really _screwed up?"

"Yes! You saw it?"

He smirked. "Maybe. I think there's still hope for Shules."

"We're watching it. Now."

Being the demanding and hormonal girlfriend that I am, I made him Netflix five Psych episodes and a few Dexter episodes before we turned off the TV.

I straddled his waist as soon as he turned off the lamp. I heard a sharp intake of air. I leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Is there a problem?"

He managed to choke out, "N-no."

"Mm, that's good. What time are you supposed to be on set tomorrow?"

"It's gonna be a night scene."

"Perfect." I began unbuttoning his shirt. "When did you start wearing clothes with buttons?"

"No fucking idea… shit, Sammy."

I started lightly tracing his abs with my fingers. "Suffer."

"You're cruel."

"And I'm pregnant, shut up and undress me."

**TAKE THIS WATER, DRINKING EVER DEEPER, LIVING WATER, THE CHASM ISNT FIXED YET**

"Hand me my bra, Casey, I wanna go get something to eat before the line for breakfast gets too long downstairs."

He shot up from bed. "I'll go get it for you, Sammy."

I sighed. "Case, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself breakfast."

"I know, I just wanna get it for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just order room service, I wanna watch House."

"What do you wanna eat?"

"You. Oh, wait. You meant food. I want chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns and bacon and eggs and a biscuit and a pickle dipped in chocolate sauce. Make sure its _Hershey's._"

He smiled at me. "I love you."

"And I love Hershey's sauce."

He gives me a look.

"On you."

He laughed at me. "Ever the romantic."

**IF I STUMBLE, THEYRE GONNA EAT ME ALIVE, HELP IM ALIVE MY HEART KEEPS BEATING LIKE A HAMMER**

He pressed his lips to mine roughly, heatedly.

I gripped the hair on the back of his head and pulled his mouth closer to mine.

"Jeez Max," he said into my mouth while still kissing me, "We're gonna make another baby if we keep this up."

"Did you fail Living Environment in high school? I'm pregnant so I'm not ovulating, therefore no babies will be formed in the next nine months."

"Leave it to you to find a way to educate me in the middle of sex. God, I love you."

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot. But I apparently don't know when to quit so after I spontaneously came up with the whole pregnant angle, I decided to turn this into a muuulti-chapter even though I have no time what with me failing Living Environment. If that last bit right there with the ovulating is wrong, please don't tell me or I'll break down and cry I am not even kidding here, I had a mental breakdown last month because of this stupid subject. It was like laughing and crying and screaming all at once during lunch. I felt bad about not updating aaaanything at all for months. So I typed the first thing that came to mind which was the Johnny Jump Up song (: and it kinda went from there. This was like majorly depressing at first so I tried ending it humorlessly. Which was an epic fail. I am like so out of it on this writing stuff. I'm going through this Flyleaf obsession, hence the title. And Dexter omfg I love him, and Psych and House and I just cant, THE FEELS AGHHH. **_**If you can figure out the name of the movie that's being made that I made Casey the star of, I'll have the next chapter up in a week. The movie is currently being filmed and is based on a book and whatnot. **_**I think you guys will get it. Now I must go because Tumblr awaits me and I am in loveeee with it. If you have tumblr tell meeeeeee. UNTIL THEN I MUST BID THEE ADIEU**


	2. Lets Name The Baby Bon Qui Qui IV

"You about done, Stiff?" Casey glared at the girl only twenty feet away from him. She glared back at him defiantly. He shrugged and returned to tossing knives at the targets behind her.

"AND SCENE. That's a wrap, guys! Nice job, Acosta. Oh…uhm, you too, Woodley. Err, you could've done better, but we'll work on that later," the director said to them.

I tried to hide a laugh with my hand. It wasn't any secret how many people were pissed off that Shailene Woodley was playing the part of Tris for the movie. But the director made it blatantly obvious that he did not admire her acting at all.

Okay, maybe I didn't like her either.

C'mon! She keeps making passes at Casey!

I am a pregnant, hormonal, possessive girlfriend and cannot be blamed for my thoughts and actions for the next nine months.

Shailene glared at the director and walked over to Casey. The mikes were being put away for the trip to Chicago and I was standing too far away to hear anything that she was whispering to him. I squinted my eyes as she placed a hand on his chest.

Correction- _my _chest.

I mean, technically, it is _his _chest.

But he's mine.

Therefore, he belongs to me.

I really should stamp 'PROPERTY OF SAMMY KEYES' on his ass or something.

MINE.

I really don't understand why I'm so possessive all of a sudden. A few months ago, the paparazzi were practically ripping off his clothes and all I could do was laugh at how ridiculous he looked when he came home. But now when even the gay makeup artist even _looks _at him, I growl internally and wanna rip his dick off.

I don't know what I'll do when shit gets steamy between Tris (Shailene) and Tobias (Casey) during the movie.

I'll probably rage and flip tables and whatnot.

Possibly murder Shailene and have the studio replace her with a lesbian.

I would _love _that.

Anyway.

Back to Shailene being a hoe.

She gets closer to him and rubs her hands against his chest and brings them down to his torso, running them along his abs.

Ha.

No.

I don't think so.

"Caaaaaseeeeey, we gotta go pack our stuff for Chicago." I run up to him and politely (ha) shove Shailene away so I could wrap my arms around him. I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear, "Maybe you'll get lucky tonight, hmm?"

Casey smiles and wraps one arm around my waist. "Every day is lucky for me, as long as you're here."

Ooooh, brownie points for Casey. He's a very good suck-up.

He says to Shailene, "Sorry, I gotta go help Sammy pack. I don't want her to strain herself or anything, what with the baby and whatnot."

I kid you not, her eye fucking twitched. "Baby? What baby?"

I smiled sweetly. "I'm pregnant, hun."

"I…am so happy for you." She coughs. "Will you be joining us in Chicago for the whole time? Maybe you should go back home until after the baby is born?"

"No!" Casey says frantically. "I mean, no. NO. She's gonna be fine here. There's doctors in Chicago. And I'd rather be with her when the baby is born."

I eye him like, _Pshh suuure. _

Last time I suggested I go back to Santa Martina for just a little while for the baby, he broke down.

"_Casey! Calm down!"_

"_NO, I will not calm down! Sammy, have you lost your mind? You're not leaving!"_

_I yelled back, "You can't tell me what to do!"_

"_Like hell I can't! Stop acting like a child!"_

"_Well then, stop acting like a complete dick!"_

_He blinked. "What."_

_I had completely forgotten about what a fragile state he was in just a week earlier and I let him have it. "Casey, you have no say in what I do. This is my life and I will do what I feel is best, no matter what you think I should or should not do. Get over it."_

_He looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He reached out to touch my shoulder, but I turn away from him._

_He asks, "Would it be better if I left?"_

_Thinking that he meant if he should leave me alone for a while, I said yes. _

_But he didn't leave the hotel room. _

_He went to the bathroom._

_I remember thinking _Well, that's a stupid place to go to leave.

_Then I remember thinking _Maybe he's just taking his anti-depressants with him.

_My next thoughts were _Shit, I just finished yelling at a guy who was suicidal a week ago.

_My last thoughts before running to the bathroom were _Does pregnancy make me stupid as well as hormonal?

_I threw the door opened and saw Casey sitting on the tiled floor in the fetal position with an empty orange bottle in front of him. The same orange bottle that was filled to the brim with prescribed Zoloft just this morning._

"_You idiot! What have you done?"_

_He looked up at me and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_I grabbed him so that he was in a kneeling position and made him bend over the shower. He was limp in my arms, not even resisting. I stuck my finger all the way down his throat to his uvula and he threw up everything in his stomach._

_When he was done, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to me. "Don't…you _dare _ever do that again or so help me, Casey-"_

_He grabbed fistfuls of my shirt. "I'm sorry. I-I haven't-"_

"_You haven't been taking your goddamn medication."_

"_You've been thinking about leaving again."_

_I sighed. "Casey…I just didn't think it would be a wise choice to drag you down with a baby. I would never leave you, I would just be in Santa Martina waiting for you to finish the movie."_

"_Drag me down?"_

_I pulled out of his embrace. "Casey, we haven't even talked about the baby at all. Not before we had this fight. After I told you I was pregnant, you undressed and fucked me thoroughly. Which I know I asked for, but afterwards we didn't really mention it. At all. Do you even want this baby? Or are you just scared that I'll leave again and you're just going to grin and bear it?"_

_Casey slid his arms around my back and under my knees to carry me to our bed. He was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Do you really feel like I don't want this baby?"_

_I squirmed under his gaze. "I dunno. I dunno how you feel about the baby at all."_

_He sucked in his cheeks. "Let me tell you how I feel. Worried. Scared. A little lonely. But at the same time, I feel happy. Sammy, I'm gonna be a father. This baby is gonna look up to me. He or she will come home from school, tell me about the stupid classmate that ate their cookie and ask me to go beat them up or something. I'm going to be half responsible for a living, breathing baby. And plus, what are we gonna name the baby?"_

"_Well it depends. If it's a girl, her name will be Bon Qui Qui IV. If it's a boy, his name shall be Dexter."_

_He rolled his eyes. "You would name our hypothetical son after a fictional serial killer. Only you."_

_I scoffed. "I bet you would want to name him Gregory House."_

"_Hey," he held his hands up, "don't hate on the doctor. We both know he's badass with a cane."_

"_You would rather name our son after a narcissistic asshole with an admittedly badass personality rather than a serial killer with a dark passenger, pfft no."_

_A voice from the laptop on the desk sounded, "Why are you even discussing names from TV shows? Obviously, you will name the boy after his Uncle Billy and if it's a girl, she will be named after Aunt Holly."_

_I groaned. "Billy, turn the damn webcam off. I was totally winning this argument."_

_Casey kissed me on my nose. "You wish. Sams, I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow for an ultrasound."_

"_Doctor who?"_

"_Actually, it's just the Doctor."_

_I whacked him with a pillow. "You're such a cornball."_

_We ended up having the pillow fight to rival all pillow fights. Yours truly won, but I think Casey was trying to let me win. _

_That night while we were lying in bed, I whispered to him just before he fell asleep, "You can't leave me, Casey. I'll be all alone with the baby. He or she will grow up without the best daddy ever. I love you."_

_I don't think he heard me._

"Well, I don't think it's such a good idea for the baby to be born on a movie set," Shailene said.

"Well frankly, doll, I don't particularly give a fuck what you think. Now if you don't mind, Casey was just about to accompany me to _our _room. Ta-ta."

Casey snickered at me as we walked away. "Ta-ta? Seriously?"

I punched his arm. "Shut up, it's the hormones."

"The hormones make you really jealous and possessive?"

"Maybe. Should I be jealous?"

He gave me a wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Not at all, doll."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real classy, Sammy."

"Hmm, I know it is, old sport."

"Old sport?"

I gaped at him. "Did you not see The Great Gatsby after I left?"

"I was more preoccupied with deciding whether or not to kill myself."

I stiffened. "I told you not to mention that ever again, Casey."

He didn't say anything.

When we got to our rooms, I went and got the bootleg version of The Great Gatsby. "We're watching it. Nowwww. Otherwise, you do not know what a true movie is."

**Like two and a half hours later (dude, it's a long-ass movie but it makes me all happy inside)**

"Why has that man not won an Oscar yet? And I think I'm about to cry at that ending."

I pushed Casey onto his back. "Now then, old sport. What say you to a round of sex?" I tried and, if I do say so myself, succeeded at imitating Jay Gatsby's Long Island accent.

"Sammy, I can't take you seriously with that accent. And we have to leave in two hours."

I pouted. "Pleeease? Really quickly?" I knew he couldn't deny me. Not anymore. Not for the next nine months anyway.

He grabbed me around my waist and began to frantically kiss me. "That look you give me is gonna push me into the chasm of lost manhood."

**A/N: So The One You Never Suspected guessed the movie was Divergent. I knew I gave way too many hints…so when I saw she guessed it right I was like "Daaaaamn now I gotta actually start this. And actually get it up by next week. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER." So I basically pulled this outta thin air. Heeeeey and I know your tumblr c: holybladeofyork like bam boo yeah I totally got it.**

**I totally bashed Shailene Woodley so much in this chapter, but only because I DON'T WANT HER TO PLAY TRIS IN THE MOVIE LIKE PLEASE NO. AND THEO JAMES AS TOBIAS LIKE NO I DON'T WANT HIM EITHER SO I MADE HIM CASEY.**

**I WISH I COULD FIND A BEAUTEOUS COVER FOR MY STORIES BUT APPARENTLY PICTURES HATE ME SO HEY THAT'S COOL**

**And then for some reason I made Casey attempt suicide like what, okay where has my mind been…annnd Zoloft. That's my annoying antidepressant. And now Im gonna die from the feels of Dexter and House and THE GREAT GATSBY OMFG YOU HAVE TO GO WATCH IT I MEAN IT. ILL UPDATE IN A WEEK IF YOU WATCH THE MOVIE AND TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE PART. Im probably gonna end up naming the baby after someone in my favorite shows. So if Sammy has quints or some shit like that their names will go something like**

**Dexter**

**House**

**Gus**

**Shawn**

**Juliet**

**(NOT LUMEN NOT EVER LUMEN)**

**Debra (cuz shes badass like that)**

**Juliet**

**CARLTON LASSITER I WOULD TOTALLY NAME MY KID THAT**

**Or maybe from a book.**

**I dunno.**

**Please talk me out of giving the baby some weird name.**


End file.
